Never Judge a Book by its Cover
by gdesertsand
Summary: He was the slayer, he was the vampire. He was the priest, he was the abomination. He was the light, he was the darkness. Despite these differences Trafalgar will learn to reach out his hand to that blond kid. (One shot)


**A/N: Ya! Here is some one shot!**

**Summary: He was the slayer, he was the vampire. He was the priest, he was the abomination. He was the light, he was the darkness. Despite these differences Trafalgar will learn to reach out his hand to that blond kid. (One shot)**

**Main characters: Trafalgar Law and Sabo**

**Title: Never Judge a Book by its Cover**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga or songs!**

It was the age where humans were close to extinction. He thought that this day will never come, that it will only appear in the novels and movies he watched during his childhood. Never did he consider that they really exist, waiting in the shadows to strike again. To rule once again in the world they once concurred.

The Morning Prayer was already finished. People prayed for their safety. Prayed that God will protect them from those children of darkness. But he knew that words alone could not help them to survive. Maybe in the past he will laugh at the absurdity of the idea but now he knew it was no joking matter when life was at stake since he joined the organization.

They lead the mass, they preached the words of salvation, they teach the young once the importance of faith and at the same time they let their hands be soiled by the blood of their enemies. They offer hope at the same time they played the slayer of their grief. They protect at the same time they destroy.

Who is right and who is wrong?

He does not know anymore.

The light in their temporary base for humans was from the generator that was powered through solar energy. It was funny how they still used technology while they fight what they considered as myth long time ago. Even though the heat was from the sun itself it felt different on his skin. It was not the natural warmth he felt when he was a child. The sky was just a hologram, it does not offer any comfort to him at all.

Still he lies on the grass watching the fake clouds pass by.

"Hey." Someone sat beside him but he did not bother to see who it was, "It's time for breakfast." Was the feminine words he heard.

"I'm not hungry." He answered still looking up.

"You still need to go and offer your prayers."

He did not reply for a while, "Why am I still alive, Vivi-ya?" he questioned as he raised his hands trying to reach the sky. Though it was not the sky he wanted to reach.

He did not receive an answer and he was left alone.

Everyone knew how he witnessed firsthand on what their enemies could do. It was the foundation day of their school when those creatures attack. He witnessed how his parents was killed brutally, how his friends tried to protect him…how his best friend died in making sure he will reached the base safely.

Why is he still alive when everything dear to him was already dead?

"God…" he whispered in the air, "Why am I still alive?"

He received no answer.

He hated his own luck.

Breakfast was already finished and Vivi left a piece of bread on his room. Even though he was not really hungry he still need to eat to have the energy. Because, two hours after breakfast they will start to hunt their enemies and kill them. He took a bite, it was freshly cooked, it was probably sweet or salty, it was probably soft and fluffy but for him anything that entered his mouth tasted nothing. It does not taste anything. He was already turning numb.

He prepared his weapons. Made sure that there was nothing wrong to his guns, that his spare bullets were properly placed under his robes and that his knifes was concealed by his priest uniform to take enemies by surprised.

He was a perfect warrior, that was what the higher ups told him. The children of darkness can read mind but they can't read his. He thinks about nothing, there is nothing for him to think, he slay them with pure instincts.

The hunt began, they went above the ground. The tasked was simple; find if there were spies who were trying to get inside their base. So they scattered around, partners were not that honored since each of them wanted to work alone.

He ran through the tall grasses as his disguised. To make it looked liked that rabbits were playing with no care to the world. That was until he found a huge tree that has dried blood on its trunk. He looked up and saw a small tree house. With relative eased he jumped on its branch one by one until he reached the object of his attention. One reason that they hunt in the morning was that it was common sense that vampires hates sunlight so it was no wonder that the tree house was dark by having no windows.

Night visions was a great help.

Wearing it on his eyes he saw that there was a small figure hunch on the ground.

A young vampire? Vampires don't abandon their younglings alone. This must be a trap. He readied his gun for the kill. He walked nearer not making a sound, still the young vampire knew that he was there.

"Here to finish the job?" the young one uttered.

He raised an eyebrow, he looked to the side and found that in front of the young one there were two others lying on the ground with their heads cut from the main body. Those young vampires were killed by his fellow hunters.

"What did we do wrong?" he heard the young one and noticed that the voice was quivering.

He realized that the vampire was crying.

"We didn't harm any humans…we drink the bloods of animals…we never liked to kill humans…so why did you kill my brothers?"

He heard the sincerity of the voice. No vampires he met have that kind of tone. It dawned to him that this young one was tainted at the same time he was not.

A change he thought.

"If you're here to kill me, do it now…" the young one spoke again, "Kill me…"

"_Why didn't you kill me too?! You're here to finish the job of your subordinates right? You're their leader you can kill me with no problem!"_

_The adult vampire just stared at him._

"_Live," the response he received, "Make change, prove that history can't repeat itself for once."_

That time he thought that that vampire was mocking him. Now being in the same situation as his that time he knew what the thoughts were running through that vampire's mind.

Sighing he threw his gun outside the tree house. Probably the young one was surprised judging by the gasped he heard. Then he took off his robe where his spared weapons found and threw it outside also. He walked nearer and the young one did nothing to try to defend. Looking closely he saw that the young one was a 'he' and the two dead young ones were male also. The young vampire simply closed his eyes. But harming him was not on the priest's list. Instead the Priest's carried the bodies and walked outside.

"H-hey! What do you think you are doing?" the young one protested as he followed the man. He stopped when the sunlight hit his toe.

Seeing this the Priest turned around, "Grab my robe it will protect you."

The young one saw that the robe was near at him and he used it as a cloak for cover, then the two of them went down. The Priest didn't waste any time as they hit the ground. Placing the body on the dirt he started digging with bare hands.

"What are you doing?" the young one asked again.

"Making graves," he answered simply, "I don't know anymore what is right and what is wrong in this world," he continued as he dug another one, "But one thing I'm sure is that you young ones did nothing to harm us so why harm you?" when he was finished he buried the bodies and offered a silent prayer, "May God have mercy," he ended the prayer.

That was the time he turned around and removed his goggles. With clear light he saw that that the young one has a short, curly blond hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes were rare since all vampires either have black or red.

He wanted to preserve this innocence he felt from the young vampire.

He reached out his hand, "My name is Trafalgar Law. It's your choice to come with me and leave this place and never come back to search for freedom or stay here and wait for the hunters to kill you."

At first the young one gawked at him, silently asking if he was insane for asking such a ridiculous thing. But looking at him straight in the eye he knew that the man was not joking at him. What was his motive? Is this another trick for killing the likes of them? But deep down he realized that this kind was not fake. That this warmth was real.

It's now or never.

With a single gulped he clasped the offered hand with his own, "I'm Sabo."

Law smiled, he still remembers the words his mother told him since he was young.

_Never judge a book by its cover._

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


End file.
